


Jaune's first knot

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Dom sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari, Guilded Rose, Lancaster - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune didn't care that Pyrrha was a futa. She was his partner, lover and now wife! Jaune and Pyrrha tie the knot but on the night of a full moon... suddenly Jaune heard panting and growling!? Coming from behind their hotel dorm as Pyrrha while also being a futa had another not so big secret that was going to for Jaune prove to be a lot to swallow...Com for Sister Asperia.





	Jaune's first knot

Pyrrha was having what you might call a rather... _interesting_ day.

"Pyrrha Nikos! Do you take this man, Jaune Arc, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" A man in a cheap black suit said as Pyrrha nodded, her face twisted into a crooked smile as she began to sweat.

Pyrrha, despite being in the most stressful day of her life, was feeling rather lucky! Pyrrha was about to get married to the love of her life, Jaune Arc!  A tall blonde boy who, while not the most physically intimidating fellow, was kind, loyal, and did not treat her like a celebrity! He was her partner at Beacon and always treated her like that. To Pyrrha, he was the perfect kind, loving, and affectionate leader who didn't mind having a girlfriend with a futa cock that could knock him out with a hard swing!

"Very well, do you, Jaune Arc, take Pyrrha Nikos to be you lawfully wedded wife?" The man asked. The tacky black suit would have made Coco want to toss him and it into an inferno and stamp on their remains.

 _"Y-YES!"_ Jaune stammered, moving his thin bee-stung lips that Pyrrha had spent hours shoving her massive futa cock between! Now don't think she was mean! Pyrrha always returned the favor of oral sex! That was why she and Jaune liked to sixty-nine as often as she made him suck her off! The thin blonde boy gagging on her cock always made sick wet gurgling sounds that sounded like _music_ to Pyrrha's ears!

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss-

The man stopped as Pyrrha's hands shot out, gripping Jaune by the face, forcing his lips to hers as the man sighed.

"Ok then... I now pronounce you man and wife! Have a fun honeymoon! I guess?" The man said as Pyrrha slammed her lips into Jaune’s, hungrily devouring the boy's mouth as she viciously made out with him. The futa picked up Jaune like he was a sack of feathers as she flipped him into the bridal carry.

She walked out of the tacky church in downtown Vale, her lips in a permanent liplock with Jaune as she carried him out of the church.

"Have fun! Tell your friends about me! I do nights!" The pastor said as the twin futa sisters of Juniors rolled their eyes. The Malachite girls didn’t know why they were asked to be witnesses to this wedding. They only cared that they had been paid for this particular waste of their time.

The young, fuck-happy futa carried the blonde boy (that was soon to have his insides rearranged in a honeymoon suite) towards the richer parts of Vale. The futa kicked down the doors to the church and carried Jaune out into the sunlight. The blushing groom was still dazed by the ferocity of his former girlfriend, now wife’skiss as she gripped his ass with an iron-like hold as she carried him away...

Pyrrha was having a rough day, even if! She had married the love of her life Jaune Arc and even became Pyrrha Arc! Now though, she had to make a tough choice.

"How is it so hard!?" Pyrrha raged as she looked out of the bathroom window in the penthouse suite of their hotel room. So far the cake that she did! Order rush was beyond delayed, there was a two-hour traffic jam in downtown Vale and so far the trip to the hotel was a disaster!

Pyrrha had planned this out for weeks! She needed to take Jaune before tonight! She was racing against the clock to have sex, real futa on male prostate breaking sex, with Jaune before the full moon! If she could not fuck Jaune before the full moon then-

"Oh Oum, it's here," Pyrrha said as she looked out into the night sky. The full moon shone brightly in the sky as she felt the first rays of the moon's light touch her skin, as her eyes shot open as her body went rigid as her change began...

Jaune was having a good day.  Not only had he just got married to the futa of his dreams but! He was now about to consummate his marriage with Pyrrha!

"I can't believe the hotel had to fix our room! We waited for an hour downstairs!" Jaune said, shaking his head as a thin smile spit his lips. It was time, tonight he and Pyrrha would become one! He would finally have sex! He was going to lose his virginity to her! The fact that he was going to get his as fucked by her monster cock was a fact he gave little weight to.

So what if his partner was a futa? That didn't matter to him! Jaune loved Pyrrha for being herself! She was the loving partner who trained him from the start. Unlocked his aura, stuck with him through the fiasco with his enrolling in Beacon, and now she and he were going to become one-

_"AHH!"_

"Pyrrha?!" Jaune asked as a blood-curdling shout came from the bathroom where Pyrrha was changing into her usual red lingerie as-

"Pyrrha?! Are you ok!?" Jaune asked as he rushed to the door, his hands flying to the handle of the door, pulling it back to him as-

 _"AWOOO!"_ A howl?! Came from the door as Jaune heard a blood-curdling cry emanating from the bathroom that made him freeze, his feet becoming rooted to the floor as Jaune felt a wave of fear wash through him, along with a desperate wish that Crocea Mors was with him as-

"Pyrrha? That you? You ok?" Jaune asked looking at the door as-

 _WHACK!_ Something loud and hard whacked on the floor as Jaune heard what could only be called a growl reverberating from the other side of the door.

"Pyrrha?! Are you ok!? You don't sound too-

A low growl, deep and throaty, came from the door as Jaune froze. His breath caught in his throat as-

"Pyrrha?" The growl came again as something large and heavy thudded in the bathroom. A large shadow fell across the light spilling out from under the door as-

"Pyrrha?! Are you ok!? I'm coming in!" Jaune said as he gripped the door to no avail, but the door opened on its own as-

The boy wanted to scream. There in front of him was a...

A monster? A seven foot tall, oddly feminine monster, covered in bright crimson fur. It stood over a foot taller than Jaune, with emerald eyes and large, heavy D cup breasts. WIth large, pink mountaintops attached, showing clear signs of arousal, along with a long and thick red cock hanging between her legs as-

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, his head cocking to his side. The thing nodded its head as a low whimper left its mouth...

"A werewolf? Really?" Jaune asked, sitting next to the seven and a half foot werewolf he called honey as Pyrrha nodded her head.

The redhead was apparently not just a futa but a futa werewolf!? When did that become a thing!? Either way, Jaune was just mesmerized by her. She was beautiful. Tall and powerful, her muscles were larger than most of his body, her biceps larger than his head, and her legs almost as thick as his torso.

The love of his life _panted_ , her face now much more like that of a wolf, long and angular like a snout her mouth open and panting as her long canine tongue flopped out panting heavily as-

"So you are _still_ Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha nodded. Talking with Pyrrha was a bit of a moot point.

In this form, she could not speak, and her fingers were so large and thick that she could not type on her scroll, making communication with anything other than pantomimes near impossible. Pyrrha had roughly explained that she was a werewolf...

That still felt wrong! She was still herself, even in wolf form Pyrrha was still as beautiful as ever! Jaune still loved his wife he just needed some... well, he needed to know what the hell was going on!

"So you turn into a werewolf every full moon?"

Pyrrha nodded, panting heavily as Jaune sighed.

"And you do this almost once a month?" More panting and an affectionate snap of her jaws gave Jaune his answer.

"Ok... so how long will you be in this form for? One hour three? The whole night?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha held up a hand with all five long fingers now with dagger-like claws out as Jaune sighed.

"Ok, the whole night... so what do you want to do now?" Jaune asked as he swore! Pyrrha blushed, not that he could tell as she was literally covered in fur the color of fresh blood that is.

She blushed, probably, no, that was definitely Pyrrha's blushing face. Her eyes shot down as she let out a low whimper.

"Pyrrha?"

Another whimper left her snout as she looked away from him.

"Pyrrha! Tell me what I can do to help! Please-

Jaune's answer came when Pyrrha spread her legs allowing her now bright red cock! The same color as her fur pop up, making Jaune gulp.

He'd always known Pyrrha was big... larger than the average futa and much bigger than him. She (last time he checked) clocked in at around eighteen inches long and three thick? Now, this new animal cock of hers put her normal one to _shame..._

It was longer, first of all, Pyrrha's old cock clocked out at around eighteen inches this one? Look nearly two _feet_ long and twice as thick! It was at least as thick as Jaune's wrist if not thicker, and there was a massive object at the base as thick as a wine bottle that seemed to throb with life that Jaune could only call a _knot._

 

The sight of her now fully erect animal cock made Jaune's mouth drop as a low line of drool left it, as he felt his pants become painfully tight.

"You... you want to fuck me with _that?"_ Jaune asked his face paling losing all color as Pyrrha nodded her head like a puppy, her cock throbbing now leaking out a copious amount of viscous precum.

"OH! I see well maybe a kiss-

Jaune asked caught off guard when Pyrrha slammed their lips together locking them together in a messy seal! Jaune had a feeling this was going to be different but kissed Pyrrha was an experience unto itself!  Her face felt off, not meant for the human gesture of affection as her long, rather feral tongue rolled over his face. It lapped up half of his hair, leaving him covered in thick messy wolf spit at the end of it.

"Ok, so I'm guessing you want to put that in me-

Jaune did not get a response. What he got was Pyrrha pinning him to the bed, her body moving like water, suddenly she went from pensive seven foot were-Pyr to now an active monster in hunt mode. Pyrrha wasted no time, her claws tearing open Jaune's jeans. Tearing open his favorite pair of jeans, and leaving only his black heart-covered boxers that housed his now hard seven-inch erection.

"Hey! Bad Pyrrha! _Bad-_

Jaune never finished that sentence as Pyrrha tore off his boxers with a meaty growl. Irritated that such flimsy cloth was keeping her from her mate!

Pyrrha ripped off his boxers exposing her other cock. Jaune's seven-inch erection was nowhere near as big as hers. She outclassed him with length and width but that was irrelevant. That cock was meant to breed, her not to fuck her. Her cock was meant to break Jaune from wild buck into her beta.

She grew her cock throbbed sensing prey as it loomed forward, its hard tip seeking out Jaune's puckered ass with the single-mindedness of a Grimm.

"Pyrrha, I know what you are thinking but please! Be gen-

 

 _"TLE_!" Jaune screamed, as Pyrrha, with no thought of extra lubrication but her own cum, shoved all of her cock into Jaune's virgin ass.

 

Jaune _screamed,_ his eye shot open as a howl of pain left his mouth. His toes curled and his fingers clenched the sheets as the single most girlish cry of pain and just a hint! Of pleasure left his mouth. Come on, don't give me that look. You would be screaming too if you suddenly had two feet of futa wolf cock shoved up your formerly virgin ass with minimal lubrication by something much larger and stronger than you right? Cut Jaune some _slack!_

 

Not like Pyrrha was. _Speaking_ of Pyrrha, she felt her mind melt. Pyrrha let out a low howl of pleasure as she felt her cock spear into her mate's ass. Her massive _breeding_ stick forced its way into Jaune's once virgin rosebud.Her massive cock bullied its way into his once pristine ass.  

Pyrrha whimpered as she felt Jaune's tight ass muscles pull her in. His virginal ass milking her cock for every inch! His tight walls clung and convulsed on her cock as it painfully for Jaune and wonderfully for Pyrrha stretched out his ass, forcing its way deep into his bowels as her fat wolf balls finally hit his with a low whap!

As the cock entered him Jaune was too stunned to do much but scream, his ass was on fire! It felt like a burning hot poker was stuck inside of him!

Jaune was too struck by the sheer mass of the fleshy _pillar_ inside of him to do much but gasp in shock as he failed to notice Pyrrha gripping his sides.

 

The futa wolf _slowly_ pulled her cock out of his ass. His panicked, pained screams were muffled in her snout as she refused to let his mouth go! Tasting his sweat, fear, and lust in him!

As he pulled out Jaune's ass fought her tooth and nail for every inch of her cock! His ass clamped down on her like a flesh vice, _deliciously_ milking and pulling her back in, making her growl at his resistance.

His ass was _fighting_ her alpha cock and needed to be taught a lesson _now._ As Pyrrha growled, she hurled her hips forward making a loud smack! Of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as she began to breed him. The heavy smacking of flesh on flesh along with the rough low metallic groan of breaking metal and crunching bed springs filled the air as Pyrrha attacked Jaune! Her futa wolf cock hammering in and out of his ass at a blistering pace. The insanely muscled futa gripped his thin feminine hips, growling in lust and pleasure as she fucked her mate!

 

Her cock plowed in and out of Jaune with a feral rhythm that made him howl! It hurt, oh gods it hurt! It was like his ass was being ripped apart from the inside out! Jaune felt like Pyrrha was going to tear him in half with her cock! But every time she smacked! Into Jaune, he felt her knot, that massive thick red part of her cock, attempting to gain entry into his tight rosebud, but thank Oum failed every single time. Smacking on his ass as Pyrrha fucked him senseless.

 _Smack! Smack!_ The rough smacking of flesh on flesh filled the air as Pyrrha let out her inner wolf! An irritated howl left the futa wolf mouth as she came again inside of Jaune's tight ass! Pyrrha has cum twice in Jaune and every time he felt her flood his ass with hot wolf cum Pyrrha only whined in frustration!

 

She growled as her mouth snapped! In irritation! She was irritated, she wanted to _breed_ her mate but his ass was fighting her now! Pyrrha would not let her sub do this! She was the alpha wolf and Jaune needed to learn his _place!_ Pyrrha howled, taking Jaune's hips and thrusting them up! Putting him into a mating press as her human love yelped! As Pyrrha gripped his thin feminine hips her knot pressed into his who once again fought it off, making her growl at his defiance, before sinking her nails into the mattress _pressing_ her knot forward as-

 

Jaune screamed. No Jaune let out a shout of pain as something long, hot and thick entered his ass. Pyrrha's knot filled his tight ass, the wine bottle sized object forcing its way past Jaune's abused ass hole and making him scream. A long sharp _shriek_ filled the motel room so loud and so fine in made Pyrrha's ears wince in pain!

 Her _knot_ ballooned out in Jaune's ass, stretching his tight hole to inhuman proportions as she fully sunk herself inside of him.

Jaune's mind _snapped!_ His upper thinking failed him as the sheer mass of cock in him turned his brains to mush!Jaune felt his limbs go limp as he fell to the sides as Pyrrha begna to fuck him.

 _Smack! Smack!_ Pyrrha moved like a wild animal! Her wide, muscled hips crashing into Jaune with a lever of voracity and toughness that could only be called primal fury!

Her monster cock slamming as out of Jaune, her inhuman knot keeping his hole painfully stretched, making him _scream_. Jaune's mouth hung open in a wide O shape. Conscious words left him as he wailed! The massive cock hammering in and out of him at breakneck speed breaking down whatever passed for higher brain function and utterly annihilating his prostate with every meaty smack! Of flesh on flesh!  

 

Jaune could only let loose high-pitched incoherent wailing as Pyrrha breeded him. Her Massive cock pulling and stretching his ass apart making him squeal as- Pyrrha howled! Her cock bulging as it came. Her knot swelled even further, flooding Jaune' ass with cum. The human boy screamed, his own cock twisting and firing off a pitiful load in comparison, painting her red fur white as she pumped her thick hot gooey wet cum into him.

His stomach ballooned up from the sheer torrent of wolf cum soon filling him up! As Jaune wailed-

 _SNAP_ ! Jaune screamed as Pyrrha bit him! Her jaws sinking into his flesh, making blood fly everywhere as Jaune screamed only to howl as blonde fur appear over his body. The boy become a wolf,in an moment. As  his mouth mewled open as her now lover, Mate and beta submitted to her alpha cock! Pyrrhe breed Jaune's ass making her beta howl to the heavens above as her cock pumped load after sticky load into him as she claimed herself a _mate…_

* * *

 

  


_"Jaune, what are your instructions?_ " A cool harsh voice said as Jaune gulped.

"I am to go and find Little Red for you, my mistress," Jaune said bowing his head as a pair of emerald eyes glowered at him, with a hint of mirth.

"Good, and just what are you going to do when you find little Red?"

"I am going to _eat_ her," Jaune said as a feral grin split his mistress's face.

"Good my pet, find little red and devour her. Do this for me and you will be rewarded."

"Yes, Mistress."

"And if you fail me your punishment will be swift hard and thick," Pyrrha said a low growl in her voice as Jaune gulped. His legs shuddering his body clenching as memories of his loves knot filling him filled his thoughts making a low whimper leave his mouth.

"I _won't_ fail you, my mistress.'

"See to it that you do not, now go, be swift my knight. I want little Red _devoured_ by the time the night is over."

"Yes, mistress," Jaune said swooping out of his room, leaving the lair of him and his mistress as he went on to do his deeds.  

* * *

 

 

Ruby Rose was a happy futa. The young, long-cocked huntress in training was busy heading home after a long day of training. The young futa had gone a few hours in her training ring, ran several laps for Port before falling asleep, and after a particularly bad tongue lashing from Weiss over something as dumb as chair posture Ruby was tired! She just wanted to go back to her dorm, calm down and just take a break!

"I just want to sleep!" Ruby said yawning loudly licking her lips as-

"Ruby." A low heavy voice said as Ruby froze. Turning around to see her best friend ever, Jaune, looking down at her.

"Hey, Jaune! How are you?" Ruby asked preening up a _far,_ too innocent smile on her lips as Jaune fought to suppress a _whimper._

"Jaune? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked her voice high and innocent, her silver eyes boring into Jaune's blue ones a hidden hunger in them that made Jaune shudder.

"I'm fine and might I say Ruby you are looking might delicious today," Jaune said his voice low and weak as Ruby grinned.

"Oh? You think I'm _delicious?"_

"Yes! I think you are good enough to eat Ruby! Or should I say little Red?" Jaune asked as Ruby cocked her head at him.

"Oh? Are you going to eat me Jaune?" Ruby asked her voice low and her silver eyes shining with a dangerous gleam as Jaune tried to find his inner voice.

"Yes. I am going to eat you little Red. I'm the big bad wolf and I'm going to devour you." Jaune said in his deepest voice trying to sound as dangerous as possible as Ruby let out a low giggle before licking her lips once as she began to purr.

"Oh? And is the so-called _big bad wolf_ going to break me with a big bad dick?" Ruby asked her thin hands snaking out fondling Jaune's crotch instantly making the boy moan.

"Oh? Does the big bad wolf like that?" Ruby askes teasing the boy her lithe hands reaching down and unzipping Jaune's blue jeans. Instantly his rock hard seven inches fell out, his dick already leaking precum as Ruby hummed.

 

"Do you like that? Does the big bad wolf like little Red's hand?" Ruby asked running her petite small hand up and down Jaune's length. Pumping her hand up his hardening cock as Jaune whimpered.

"No-

"Don't lie to me! Arc's tell no lies, now _answer me!_ Are you liking this handjob?" Ruby asked as wet fit! Sounds filled the air as she pumped Jaune's pre-cum soaked cock, making him moan out loud.

 

"I love it!" Jaune whimpered, his will breaking as Ruby smirked at him.

"You bet you do! Now cum!" Ruby said as Jaune howled, he tossed his head back as his cock fired off, one, two three, four five? Ruby was impressed, Jaune's cock was not only bigger than the average man's, but it fired off an impressive amount of cum!

Jaune whimpered as Ruby's thin, impossibly soft hand milked the cum out of his dick. Her thin hand continued pumping his shaft as she finished up.

"Oh, Jaune don't tell me you were going to try to ‘eat me with that? Is that even a cock?" Ruby asked in a pitying voice as Jaune whimpered.

"Let me show you what a _real_ cock looks like," Ruby said as she reached under her skirt, where a heavy wet thud! Sounded as Jaune felt he blood go cold as a mass of meat fell free from under Ruby's skirt.

There, hanging like another limb, was Ruby's cock. Thirteen inches long, and two thick, wrapped in a dark black cock sock, that highlighted the thick veiny monstrosity that to Jaune's horror was absolutely and _completely_ flaccid.

 

Instantly the musk from her alpha cock seeped into Jaune's nose making him go weak in his knees.

Jaune's mouth hung low as a tremor of terror filled his legs, the massive cock throbbing like a hunter that hand sensed it's prey. The cock looked absolutely out of place on Ruby! The titanic futa cock was almost the length of Ruby's own legs and thicker than both of her normal legs combined.

 

"Get on your knees."

Ruby growled as Jaune whimpered. His body fell instantly falling to the floor his mouth open and long lines of drool leaving his mouth as he stared in awe at Ruby's melon-sized balls, dripping with sweat,-

 

"Suck them Jaune. Take my balls in your mouth and rinse." Ruby ordered her voice hard and heavy as Jaune gulped.

 

Jaune wasted no time taking the massive melon sized balls into his mouth. His tight mouth stretching to take them to the fullest.

Ruby let out a low moan of pleasure as she moved her growing titanic cock that was now almost seventeen inches long and thicker than both of their legs! Ruby bucked her hips forward, sawing her massive cock onto Jaune's head. Her massive prick covering Jaune's face in messy futa cock sweat, his mouth full of both of her balls. Jaune took turns taking Ruby's balls deep into his own mouth. Swirling them around, cleaning them one at a time. Running his thin, talented tongue on them, making sure to worship her prodigious baby sacs. Jaune groaned as Ruby yanked her own balls out of his mouth with a messy _plop!_

 

Jaune gasped as Ruby took his head in both hands, gripping his short blonde hair as a devious smirk came over her face.

 

"Open up," Ruby said her titanic cock aimed directly at Jaune’s open mouth, his own cock, still fresh form orgasming, was once again hard as a rock and poking up into the air as Jaune's mouth opened up before-

 

 _"AHH!"_ Jaune gaped as Ruby with no warning shoved all of her massive, throat-breaking cock right down into Jaune's hot tight air tunnel!

 

Her cock barreling past her mouth, breaking past his gag reflex as Ruby moaned.

"Oh that's good, you were born to suck cock!"  Ruby groaned as her massive cock broke down Jaune's tight throat. Her large cock filling his warm hot fleshy cavern. Ruby grit her teeth, Jaune's mouth put most cunts to shame! And Ruby wasted no time in breaking it down. For the next half an hour, the hot wet smacking! Sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air, along with the hard meaty whack! Of Ruby's melon-sized balls whacking against Jaune's throat! Every time her balls hit, Jaune's own cock fired off a rope of thin cum painting Ruby's black and red combat boots with his male cum as-

 

"FUCK ME! HERE I COME!" Ruby said, her silver eyes shining with power as it happened. Ruby exploded. Bright red fur appeared on her skin as her body groaned. Her face becamelong and canine as claws broke from her hands. The were-futa transformed, letting out an ear-piercing howl, jamming her cock right into Jaune's throat just as her knot forced its way into his mouth, sealing their two parts together as she exploded. Ruby let out an ear-splitting howl as her cock exploded into Jaune.

 

It _burst_ like a fire hose, painting Jaune's insides white.  Ruby's cock fired off like a cannon, shooting continuous lines of thick futa cum directly into his guts! Blasting his belly as Jaune felt his guts fill. Ruby's cock, despite being all the way down Jaune's throat filled the boy to the brink!

Jaune felt his vision go dim as Ruby's cum began to rise. Filling his gut to capacity and past! Her still erupting cock boiling over, her explosive member still fired her cum, rising to Jaunes mouth and finally bursting out of his nose and mouth!

 

Making Jaune scream as his vision went black as Ruby cum exploded from about every hole his face had!  As Jaune gagged, his vision dimming, Ruby pulled out of her mate’s _brutalized_ throat, Jaune vomiting up cum on instinct. His body rejected the absurd amount of cum that was put inside it! Splurging the cum on the floor as-

 _"Bad boy_ Jaune! Vomiting your alpha’s cum? _Wasting it?_ You need to be punished!" Ruby's voice said as her low guttural town made Jaune whimper.

"Mistress I'm sorry-

 

"You _will_ be. I've already texted Pyrrha about that. Expect an extra rough punishment tonight along with a painful stretch from both of us." Ruby growled, picking Jaune up, the boy still out of his mind, whimpering from the brutal skull fucking that Ruby had just given him.

Ruby's claws tore open his jeans, exposing his puckered twitching ass hole as-

"Mistress, please-

"Hold onto something." Ruby hissed, aligning her massive cock to Jaune's trembling ass hole, that could feel the danger approaching, before gripping his bubble ass and plunging her cock into him in one easy stroke.

Jaune screamed, a high pitch squeal left his jaw his mouth flying open as Ruby's massive cock hilted itself in his tight ass hole.

 

Ruby groaned as Jaune's impossibly tight ass gripped her cock. His inner folds milking her cock like a flesh vice! Ruby wasted no time, using her hips as a massive fleshy rod. Crashing into Jaune like a meaty battering ram!

 _Smack! Smack!_ The wet smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air, as Ruby borke Jaune in with her  massive futa fuck stick!

For the next half hour, Ruby pounded Jaune's ass like it was a drum! Her fat piece of girl cock slamming into and out of Jaune at near supersonic speeds! The harsh wet smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as Ruby _annihilated_ Jaune’s ass!

 

The blonde boy shrieked at the top of his lungs as Ruby's cock rearranged his guts! His cock fired rope after rope of cum onto the ground as his ass gripped Ruby’s cock, greedily twisting and coiling around her, milking her for all it was worth before she finally!

Came, her cock exploded into Jaune's guts making him pass out from sheer pleasure as Ruby's knot entered him, signifying his placement as her beta as she claimed _her_ mate…

* * *

 

 

When Jaune woke up he was tired sore, _burping_ up cum and-

"Chains?" Jaune was chained to his bed as-

"Jaune."

"You have been a very bad boy." The twin throaty voices of his mistresses echoed. Both Ruby and Pyrrha were their fully transformed selves, their massive red knotted cocks leaking precum as Jaune whimpered.

"I'm sorry-

"No apologizing Jaune," Pyrrha growled, running a clawed hand over her beta’s whimper form as she growled into his ear, her cock spluttered out a glob of boiling pre-cum on his chest making a wet plop! Fill the room. Ruby stepped up to her leader and  mate, her cock already leaking a thick line of gooey hot cum as she splattered over Jaune’s face, coating his still freshly ruined mouth with her pre.

"Now it's time for your punishment spread your legs and _open wide!"_

  



End file.
